The Letter
by Shondaislife
Summary: It was a year to the day that the death of Mark Sloane was confirmed And it was on this day , a year to the day since the machines were switched off, that Callie and Arizona received the letter - the letter that would change everything A sperm sample from the grave could mean big things for Callie and Arizona, but is what they really want ?
1. Chapter 1

Death;

_The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism._

Dead;

1. _No longer alive_

* * *

It was a year to the day that the death of Mark Sloane was confirmed

For a year Mark sloane had been dead

And it was on this day , a year to the day since the machines were switched off, that Callie and Arizona received the letter

The letter that would change everything


	2. Chapter 2

**Read , review , enjoy x**

* * *

Arizona came home from work after a long shift. It wasn't , in fact, any longer than her regular 12 hour shift but with the significance of the day laying heavy on her shoulders it felt like every minute lasted an hour

_Much like it did when she was in the forest_

_With Meredith crying for Lexie and Mark moaning and her screaming out in pain_

She shuddered at the thought as she threw her car keys on the side and walked through the lounge to find her wife

Her leg felt heavy underneath her and she couldn't wait to take the prosthetic off

As she entred the hall she glanced at the photo that stood on the coffee table , the first family photo that was taken the day Sofia came home from the hospital

_Sofia and her three parents... only now she only had two_

And it was a year to the day that three turned to two

" Callie " Arizona called out to the house

"in here" Arizona heard the crack in Callie's voice , as if she'd been crying and quickened her pace to find her wife

After everything that had happened in a year her and her wife were as strong as ever and as Arizona opened the bedroom door all she wanted to do was to comfort her wife and remember a man who had once meant so much to them

Callie was sat cross legged on their bed , gripping something in her hands

"this came today" she said before thrusting the piece of paper into Arizona's hands

Arizona took a deep breath and started to read

_To my three lovely ladies,_  
_ if you are reading this then it means that I have been dead for a year , that there was no life after 30 days._  
_I left it a year for this to be sent to you , so you could sort things out before I dropped the bombshell_

_Well ….. here it goes- _  
_I froze my sperm for you ….. I jizzed in a cup ….thats how I spent some of my last conscious minutes - romantic , hey ?_

_But I did it for you , so that Sofia can have a sibling and you two can have another kid_

_I suppose that I partly did it for me as well , so that you can carry on my genes and well , let's be honest my good looks_

_So , there you have it - my parting gift_

_Richard has the serial number of my perfect specimen so go and speak to him if you have any further questions , which I'm sure you do !_

_And ladies , don't forget - even though I'm not around anymore I'm always with you ( and I mean always .. )_

_love Mark x_

" wow" Arizona said quietly , slowly edging closer to Callie

"Yup" Callie said , her eyes brimming with tears

Arizona sat next to Callie and held her close and they both broke down and cried , tears of sadness that they had lost such a great man and tears filled with happiness and hope about what this letter could mean and what was to come next

* * *

**So ... let me know what you think **

**Who should carry the baby ? Advice pleaaseee xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys , thanks for all the reviews - they really keep me writing !**  
**I tried to take all your opinions in to help me with the next chapter :)**

**Hope you like !**

**Read , review , enjoy x**

* * *

The next morning and Arizona felt the cool hand of Callie running down her back

"arghh" she groaned , the rigorous movement last night had done nothing to her back and she arched in a desperate attempt to feel more comfortable

"wake up pretty lady" Callie husked in her ear

"Sofia?" Arizona questioned , forgetting in her current haze where their daughter was

"She's at Meredith's , remember?" Callie whispered in her ear

"oh , yeah " Arizona said as she swallowed and slowly adjusted her eyes to the light

As she slowly became alert she remembered the events of the night before...the sex and the crying and , oh yeah , the letter

The letter that promised them hopes of a new child

But did she want another child at the moment ?

Her, Callie and Sofia were settled and happy and everything was perfect, did they really need anything else?

Before Arizona could think any further on the matter she was pulled out of her musings by Callie gently calling her name

"Sorry"Arizona apologised " I was just thinking"

"yeah , I know what you mean - I didn't stop thinking all night " Callie replied " the fact that Mark left this gift for us is so incredible and I mean ….. just think , we can give Sofia a brother or sister with the same father and-"

Before Callie could continue any further Arizona interrupted

"woah , Callie I mean , last night was really overwhelming and emotional but - I didn't even realise you were ready for another child"

"Neither did I , but I think this whole thing has just made me realise that it is what I want"

Arizona was silent

"Isn't this what you want?" Callie was questioned when Arizona didn't answer

"I mean I don't know … it's all very sudden and , I mean - he's dead Callie , Mark's dead and this doesn't change anything , by having his kid - even it would be possible for us to have his kid , won't bring Mark back" Arizona said , perhaps too loudly because at this point Callie stood up and left the room - tears in her eyes

In the kitchen Callie sat at the counter , nursing a cup of coffee

Arizona's words had hurt her deep , of course she knew that having Mark's child wouldn't bring him back but this was a sure way of carrying on his legacy , like Mark said himself in the letter

Callie sighed and sipped her coffee

At that moment Arizona entered the kitchen

" I don't want to hear it " Callie snapped

"I'm sorry " Arizona said gently " I'm just in a bit of shock "

"yeah , well - it doesn't give you any reason to be such a bitch"

"and I'm sorry for that " Arizona said " I just need a little time to process "

" I understand" Callie murmured and although Arizona wasn't sure of her sincerity they left the conversation at that- with them both processing

* * *

A few days later and Arizona was on a break from caring for her tiny humans

Things had been tense at home to say the least , with her and Callie tiptoeing around one another - each not wanting to say the wrong thing

Arizona took a sip of her coffee as Teddy sat down in the seat next to her

"Well somebody's having a bad day" Teddy not so subtly exclaimed

"Actually I'm having a bad week" Arizona countered

"Yeah ….. Callie may have told me …" Teddy said cautiously, not wanting to further make things worse between the couple

"what did she tell you exactly?"

"Everything"

"So I guess you know about-"

"yep the letter"

"I see " Arizona sighed , whilst she didn't want the whole hospital knowing about the letter she was sort of glad that Teddy knew , at least she could get someone else's opinion

"And what do you think we should do ?" Arizona asked

"You know that's not my place to say " Teddy said

Arizona raised her eyebrows , as if that had ever stopped Teddy before

"Okay" Teddy took the hint " I think that , whilst it's all very sudden , it wouldn't be a bad thing eventually - but only when you both felt ready "

"That's the thing Teddy - what if I've made a mistake , what if we are ready but I'm too scared"

"Why would you be scared sweetie?" Teddy asked as she took Arizona's hand in hers

"because of what happened last time … " Arizona trailed off

"ahhh I see " Teddy said soothingly " look, Arizona - I'm sure Callie would understand if you spoke to her "

Just then Arizona's pager went off

"Callie's paging me to an on call room …. I have to go " Arizona sighed and hopped

off the chair

" tell her how you feel" Teddy shouted after Arizona

* * *

Arizona entered the on call room to find Callie sat cross legged on the bed

"hi" Callie said as she smiled , a soft, gentle smile that could melt even the harshest of minds

"hi" Arizona replied

"Come here" said Callie as she lay down onto the bed. Arizona curled beside her and Callie gently stroked her soft, golden hair

"I've missed this" Arizona admitted as she inhaled Callie's intoxicating scent

"me too" replied Callie

Callie took a deep breath " look - I'm sorry for pushing you on the whole baby thing , maybe you're right and we're not ready, i just want things to go back to how they were" she admitted

"No Callie stop" Arizona said " we are ready , I know it - I mean , when's the right time to have a baby?"

Callie looked confused " then why are you so opposed to the idea of another baby?" she asked

"because I'm scared" Arizona admitted

"Of what " Callie questioned

"Of losing you"

"Sorry?" now Callie was really confused

"After what happened with Sofia the thought of you having another baby scares me because I came so close to losing both of you and I just couldn't stand that happening again" Arizona explained

"Oh Arizona" Callie smiled " why didn't you tell me?"  
Arizona shrugged

"That was a one off , if we did have another baby I'm sure everything will be just fine - heck look at all the nurses that have babies without any complications, if they can do it I'm pretty sure we can!" Callie winked and Arizona laughed gently

"You know …. you could always carry the baby?" Callie suggested

"I'm alright " Arizona replied " you make such a beautiful pregnant person... plus the thought of Mark's … yanno, just makes me shiver"

Callie laughed

"I can't wait to see your beautiful pregnant body again" Arizona soothed

"wait , does this mean that you're in?" Callie asked

Arizona smiled " I guess it does "

Callie squealed with excitement before pulling Arizona in for a passionate kiss

Yep - things were definitely back on track

* * *

With the decision made that they would start the process Callie and Arizona decided that they would tell their closest friends of their decision

Although Mark left them the letter they felt it important to let everyone know that they would be carrying on Mark's legacy

It was at lunch the next day that the opportunity arose

" Hi … guys " Callie said , standing up and pulling Arizona up with her " we have an announcement to make... a few days we got a letter saying that Mark had left a sample of his sperm , for us to have another baby and well ….. we're going to go ahead with it "

The whole table congratulated them and hugged them , telling them that they thought it was great that Marks genes would be carried on

The whole table apart from from Alex that was

He edged closer to Meredith

"I never thought that Arizona would be the type to carry a kid" he told Meredith

"what - Callie's going to carry it?" replied Meredith

"well good luck to them trying - I assisted with Addison on Callie's surgery when she had Sofia , Callie's pretty messed up in there"  
"Alex" Meredith exclaimed " don't be so gross "

"what , all I'm saying is that - if they do want another kid , the chances are that it ain't gonna be Callie that carries it "


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short ! I just managed to find a quick hour to write before work :P**

**Read, review,enjoy x**

* * *

A few days later and a certain red head made her way into the hospital

"Addison" Callie practically squealed

"hey you " Addison said , squeezing Callie tight

" I am so glad to see you " Callie said as they walked to find Arizona

" Likewise " Addison smiled " so …. I know you want to have Mark's baby , wow that sounds weird " she laughed " but why me ? I mean I know I'm the best but - what's wrong with Alex?"

"Alex said he didn't think it would be possible for me to carry a baby because of the accident" Callie sighed

"So you called me " Addison said  
"yup - if anybody can knock me up it has to be you , right?"

"I'll do my best"

They rounded the corner of the peds ward to find Arizona standing at the nurses station

"Addison " Arizona smiled when she saw the red head

"Hey you " Addison replied

"So …. shall we go and find an exam room?"Callie cautiously asked , she was nervous all of a sudden

" Let's go " Addison said as she followed

About half an hour later and Addison looked up from between Callie's legs

Callie was sitting in the chair , holding Arizona's hand , who was standing next to her

"So , do you want the good news or the bad news first ?" Addison asked

"oh god theres bad news" Arizona said, disheartened

"but there's also good " Callie pointed out " good news first please"

"Okay well , Callie it looks like you will be able to carry a child"

"And the bad news?" Arizona asked

"Is that we won't be able to use your egg Callie " Addison explained

"oh" Arionza said before the room went quiet

"But we could use Arizona's egg and implant it in me ?" Callie questioned

"If that's alright with Arizona it's certainly possible to give it a go " Addison answered

"babe?" Callie looked hopefully at Arizona

"Well ….. okay then " Arizona said slowly

Callie smiled from ear to ear " eeee I'm going to have your baby " She said as she kissed Arizona

"So what happens next ?" Arizona asked

"Well you take some hormones to mature your eggs and Callie takes hormones to stimulate her womb , clear enough ?"

"yep" Callie and Arizona both said

"So when can we start?" Callie asked excitedly

"well when was the end of your last cycle?" Addison asked

"two days ago" Callie answered  
"Same" said Arizona

"that is just weird" Addison said , laughing " well I guess we could start them today" Addison explained

"Really" Callie exclaimed before looking to Arizona " You ready for this?" she asked

"As I'll ever be " replied Arizona


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter is up guys :D thanks for the reviews etc. ... I love you guys !**

* * *

"and I want them bloods back in five minutes or it'll be your blood that I want" Callie shouted at some unsuspecting intern as they scurried off

"woah Torres chill"came a voice from behind her

" do NOT tell me to…. " Callie came to an abrupt halt when she realised that it was Alex standing behind and not another incompetent intern " sorry " Callie apologised " I'm just a bit stressed" she explained

The truth was that Callie was stressed …. and weepy and nauseous and just plain angry - stupid hormones

Both Arizona and Callie had started the rigorous cycle of drugs and they were both feeling the effects

" look Torres , I'm sorry if it's a bit of a busy day but I could really do with a consult when you have a minute" Alex asked cautiously

"yeah , sure " Callie said , Alex was having to put up with Arizona's change in attitude all day and she had just gone and snapped at him as well - poor guy !

Although Callie and Arizona had told everyone they were going to start trying for a baby they hadn't told them when so no one knew that the reason her and Arizona were a bit touchy at the moment was because they had started the IVF drugs

Callie sighed and turned to walk to the lifts , as she did however she bumped into Addison - literally

" shit , sorry " Callie apologised as she helped Addison up off the floor

"It's alright " Addison laughed , "you looked in a bit of a daze over there "

" you know how it is " Callie sighed

" sure do sweetie" Addison smiled , thinking about the hundreds of women that she had carried through the same process as Callie and Arizona

" hey , I thought you were supposed to leave yesterday?" questioned Callie

"I was - but a few things have come up and I've decided to stick around here for a while " Addison explained

" wow that's great " Callie smiled , glad her friend was going to be sticking around

" have you seen Alex? " Addison asked

" yeah , a few minutes ago - I'm heading up to do a consult actually if you'd care to join me "

" I think I will" replied Addison

* * *

Upon reaching the PEDs ward Callie immediately spotted her favourite blonde standing and talking to a nurse

Although she was trying to hide the fact, it was evident that she was in pain

When Arizona had finished talking to the nurse she turned and smiled when she saw Callie and Addison

"hey " Callie smiled as she walked towards Arizona

"hia " Arizona tried to smile through the pain

"you look a little rough" Addison observed

"Addison " Callie shouted , Arizona looked like hell but she didn't need it pointing out to her

"I'm going to go and find Alex" Addison said as she scurried away

Callie pulled Arizona to a corner where gossiping nurses couldn't see them

"Addison's right though , you don't look great" Callie told Arizona

"I've just got a headache" Arizona explained

"I have a cure for a headache " Callie husked

"That's my line" Arizona laughed as she felt Callie's hand travel up her top a gently squeeze her breast

Arizona breathed in sharply at the sensation

"and as much as I would love to take you up on the offer " Arizona explained as she held Callie's wrist to stop it travelling anywhere else " I am crazy busy"

Callie sighed , defeated " fine - but we are carrying on with this later , okay"

" sure thing " Arizona smiled as she gently kissed Callie on the lips

The pair may have been stressed and snappy but as soon as they were together all their troubled seemed to vanish

" see you later" Arizona said as she kissed Callie again , this time on the cheek and walked off

Callie watched Arizona walk , her hips swaying side to side as she made her way across the ward

"And I get to have her babies" Callie said out loud to herself

she felt she needed to say it out loud because she still couldn't really believe it


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a while guys  
School sorta got in the way ! Heres a chunky chapter to make up for it :)**

**Read, review, enjoy x**

* * *

The next day and Arizona woke up feeling worse than ever

She carefully got ready for work , being careful not to wake Callie who didn't have to be in work for a couple of hours

She opened the fridge and the strong smell of last nights dinner made her stomach turn - maybe breakfast wasn't a great idea today

When she got to work she was immediately met with anxious interns and noisy patients, not that she didn't love her patients - she just wasn't in the mood for noise today

About halfway through the day and Arizona felt a sheen of sweat cover her face and her head started to spin

She made her way to get a drink of water to clear her head

When she entered the cafeteria , it was full of people eating their lunch

"well you look like shit" Alex exclaimed through a mouthful of food as Arizona joined her friends at a table

"Alex" Meredith scolded him "you do look a little peaky" Meredith gently told Arizona

"I'm fine - I just skipped breakfast" Arizona told them , which was in fact true

Just then Callie joined the table, taking a look at Arizona for the first time of the day- she knew then that she felt worse than yesterday

"Are you okay babe" Callie asked Arizona , worrying about how bad Arizona looked

"I'm fine!" Arizona said loudly as she stood up, wanting to get away from the questioning

Apparently she stood up too quickly and everything started to spin around her

Pain washed over her and she felt herself fall to the floor

"Arizona" shouted everyone at the table as they scrambled towards her

"Someone page Addison" Callie instructed as she rolled Arizona onto her side and gently stroked her face " It'll be okay " Callie reassured " I promise I'll make this better " Callie kissed Arizona on the forehead and hoped she was right

A few minutes later and Addison ran into the cafeteria , her heels clicking across the floor

She knelt down next to Arizona

" Can you give me some space" Addison instructed as the crowd of anxious friends and colleagues stepped back

"Arizona does this hurt" Addison asked as she felt Arizona's stomach , ensuring she was quiet so that no one else heard her

"mrmggg" Arizona replied

At this Addison shot into action

"Right, Alex can you please get a gurney and take Arizona up to my office" Addison instructed

"Arizona, we'll meet you up there" Addison assured as she dragged Callie away from the prying ears

Already as they walked away they could hear the whispers of gossip as to why it was Addison that was called

" Addison , tell me she'll be alright , I promised her she'd be alright" Callie said , her voice breaking with tears

Addison took Callie's hands and looked her in the eyes

"Callie , she should be fine but we need to take the eggs out now before her tubes rupture , I'm going to take her into theatre as soon as I get a slot - okay?"

"y-y-yes" Callie squeaked , tears pouring down her face " w-will the eggs be v-vi-viable" she sniffled

"they should be if I get them now" Addison explained

Before they knew it they had reached the OBGYN floor

"Callie I need you to wait here until the surgery's over - I will let you know as soon as I know something" Addison explained , sitting Callie down on a seat outside the theatre and rushing off to prep Arizona

Callie was on her own, tears pouring down her face

What if something happened to Arizona, what if she didn't make it through the surgery

As Callie thoughts began to overwhelm her she felt a firm hand on her shoulder

"Torres dry them tears, you're girl's gonna be fine" the voice reassured

Callie looked up to see the calm face of Bailey above her

"h-how did you know?" Callie asked , wondering quite how Bailey knew about Arizona

"I ran into Addison running towards theatre , muttering something about Arizona and eggs and I put two and two together and ended up with six" she explained

Callie just sobbed

"She's strong Torres, she'll get through this"

Bailey sat down in the seat next to Callie and held her hand , neither of them needing to say anything

An hour passed

For Callie it was agonisingly slow

Every second felt like an eternity

All she could think about was seeing Arizona in one piece again

All thoughts of babies and hormones and eggs had gone out of the window

All that mattered was Arizona

What seemed like years later Addison appeared in front of them

Callie held her breath

"She'll be fine" Addison explained,smiling "I have eight eggs and after a couple of days of being sore she will be back to normal"

"thank you " Callie said as she leapt up and hugged Addison tight

"I told you everything would be fine" Bailey said smiling

"I'll put the eggs with the sperm today and then I'll see you in my office in a few days to implant them"

Callie just nodded

" She's in room 301 if you want to see her" Addison said as Callie dashed off to find Arizona

When she entered the room Arizona was sat up in bed

"hey" Callie said , tears in her eyes at seeing Arizona again

"I'm glad that's over" Arizona said smiling as Callie hugged her tight

"Don't you ever do that to me again" Callie whispered in Arizona's ear

"I'll try" whispered Arizona


End file.
